A web based search engine is a common tool employed by users of the internet to find and explore web based content. A user enters search terms into a search engine, and the search engine finds relevant web pages based upon the specified criteria. Once the relevant web pages are found, the search engine displays the search results to the user. Typically, the user is provided with a list of links to web pages with relevant information and text based excerpts of the content at the linked web page. A second method of displaying search engine results uses “thumbnail” images of the content of individual web pages, displayed in conjunction with the link to the web page and associate text excerpt. A thumbnail image of web page content is a miniaturized picture of content from the HTML page at the corresponding URL.